


One Flew Over The Little Pink House

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Chickens, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Annie comes up with a solution following the DVD incident.





	One Flew Over The Little Pink House

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

“Please don't find me crazy,” Annie begs. “First, my roommates are accused of being pedophiles, which could've all been avoided. Anyways, we’ve been banned from the store.”

George sighs and mites the television. “I can hear you speaking with them again.”

“I am their mum,” she snaps. “Don’t you mind him, children. George can be a grump, but he loves us.”

George crosses his arms and sighs until Mitchell lowers the TV guide. 

“You should’ve just thrown it out,” he whines. “We now have chickens living in our house. We have a chicken coop in our backyard.”

“We get free eggs this way,” Mitchell replies. “Besides, look how happy those chickens make her.” 

“Our chicken coop is just us spitting and using more glue.”

“I don’t hear them complaining,” he pauses. “Annie keeps them inside most of the time anyway.” 

“I’m living with lunatics.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this old piece.


End file.
